Untitled Pad Fic
'Plot summary: '''Colgate has a secret: She is a forever foal, and loves to be babied. With the taxing stress of her lost job and her life close to shambles, she doing it now more than ever. But, what happens when that secret gets uncovered when a certain green pegasus friend of hers gets a little suspicious? Chapter One The blue unicorn mare collapsed on her bed and sighed, blinking. Having arrived home from her final day at the Dentistry firm with no bits to the bills, a bite of concern reached her face. Not an hour ago, her fellow colleague and head dentist Dr. Paste announced that the Dentistry had gone bankrupt. He had sent everyone home - the firm was to shut down and all remaining appointments refunded and cancelled. And that left Colgate Minuette here without a job and worrying about the utilities of her small Canterlot home. The pony sighed again, opening a small drawer next to her bed. Inside were the items that would calm her worries, make her feel a tad bit better about herself. But it was also her deepest, darkest secret. Whenever doing it, no matter exhilarating it felt, she always felt guilty and wrong afterwards. Sometimes, it got so overwhelming that she would find herself bawling. She felt like a ''freak. But she couldn't help herself anymore than she could accept it. Inside the drawer were a number of foalish items. A pacifier, which Colgate foalishy referred to as a binky, a stuffed toy given to her by a friend that she called "Mr. Whiskers," foal powder, wipes, and, her favorite part, a number of thick, white diapers. She used her magic to take one out of the drawer, and stared at it for possibly the longest time with a look of nerve-wracking fear spread across her face. Thoughts raced through her head as she hesitated. I need this. It will help me feel better... NO. This is wrong, so, so totally wrong! It's weird and I shouldn't be doing this! But... I'm stressed out... I deserve this... Oh Celestia I am such a freak! In and out, the thoughts went. Brazen insecurity on one hoof and doubtless guilt on the other seemed to be her options. Suddenly, the clock on her wall hit twelve; a loud ding erupting through her room. "Oh, wait... OH NO, I was supposed to meet Steamy at the park today - AT TWELVE! I'm late!" She rushed from the room, using her magic to teleport without even opening the front door. She was saved by the clock. ---- "So, that's why I'm out of a job. I don't know what to do." The unicorn poked at her sandwich, not sure if she would eat it or not. The past half an hour had racked the poor mare's worries, as she explained to her friend the day's events. "Aww, man. That sucks," the green pegasus sitting across from her answered. "I'm so sorry you're having to go through that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Unlike Colgate, the other mare was scarfing down her own sandwich between sentences. Steam Phoenix was her name, the olive green pegasus with an old english X for a cutie mark. The mare was an avid do-anything-and-everything pony, with writing and music production being her favored past times. She wasn't hard with manners as everypony else in Canterlot, but she had a kind, gentle heart. Again, unlike anypony else in Canterlot. The unicorn finally responded. "I think... I'll be fine for now." That was a blatant lie. In truth, Colgate needed all the help she could get. But she couldn't risk her secret. She'd sooner let the world crash around her then face the humiliation of the green pegasus chancing upon one of her diapers, or a toy, or anything like that. She was worriesome. She zoned out as thoughts began to race through her head again. Could she tell Steam? Was it worth risking? Maybe she would be more accepting. Obviously not! Even she would think Colgate was a freak! Or would she think otherwise? "Mini. MINI. Are you okay?" The thoughts stopped in place as the other mare waved a hoof in front of her face. "Oh... I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just... zoned out." A look of slight concern spread across the pegasus's face. If there was one thing the blue pony wasn't good at, it was talking... well, lying, about her problems. Either that, or the mare across from her had big time concentration skills. Either way, she could tell that her worriesome nature had now affected her friend. "Are you sure, Mini? You can talk to me. You know that right?" "Yeah, I'm sure. It's fine, Steamy." Colgate feigned a smile. She didn't need her friend to worry about her; she already worried about herself as is. Besides, whenever Steam worried, she looked into things. And that secret wasn't something she wanted to explain. ---- Somewhere around an hour passed when the two mares bid each other goodbye after a long while of talking. Colgate was somewhat glad to be back home. But they were still there. She opened the drawer again, ignoring the thoughts rushing through her head, no longer able to resist the temptation. She laid on the bed, pulling out foal powder and one of the pristine white diapers with her magic. She poured the powder loosely along her nether regions, before shoving her blue and white tail through the hole on the back of the diaper and sealing it shut. She sighed and began pulling out everything from the drawer, laying it all out in front of her on her bed. She picked up the blue, star-covered binky, and put the nipple of it in her mouth, suckling on it passively. Next was a small quilt which the unicorn mare used as a play mat. Using her magic, she spread it and the toys across the floor and hopped off the bed. She couldn't remember how long she just sat there, hesitant to touch any of them. NO NO NO WRONG WRONG WRONG. The repeated negative thoughts raced through her head along with "What are you doing?! You can't back out now!" She sat there for the longest time, until she finally mustered up the nerve. Soon, she was lost in play. She would build towers and spell out a bunch of words. Then, she would knock them down and build them up again, sometimes just putting random letters together to see how they sounded. She would play and pretend with her stuffed animal Mr. Whiskers, and play with a small rattle. The mare would even take her pacifier out of her mouth and stick random toys in it, chewing on them with a silly expression. It made her smile even wider when she remembered she was breaking her prim as that all-too-caring-about-teeth hygienist - a dentist would never stick a toy in their mouth! But she wasn't a dentist, she was a little foal - or rather, a big foal. She laid down on her back and grabbed her back hooves, rocking back and forth. Colgate giggled - she felt just like a filly. She continued to play, indulging in her pasttime with almost hysterical glee. She looked to her side, seeing Mr. Whiskers laying just off the quilt. The mare stuck her diapered rump up in the air like a lion and playfully pounced on the doll, making silly sounds and giggles. "Rawr!" She shook the doll in play. "Imma monsta!" She rolled back over on her back throwing the doll up in the air repeatedly and giggling to herself. She caught the doll on her chest squeezed it, laughing playfully. Little did she know, her bedroom curtain was open. ---- Steam knocked on Colgate's door. No answer. Again. The pegasus sighed and decided to go around to her window. Colgate was one of those ponies who ignored everypony else who knocked on her door while she was worried. She trotted around to the unicorn's bedroom window, and peeked in. Steam wasn't really the type who would go peek into windows of her friends to see if they were there regardless of what they were doing. Despite Mini giving several examples from the past week alone and saying otherwise. And she wasn't the type to violate other ponies' privacies. Even though Mini could say otherwise and give several supporting arguments about times she had done exactly that. Steam saw Colgate, but she wasn't on the bed moping. The unicorn mare was playing like a foal... literally. The unicorn mare was wearing a diaper, sucking a pacifier and playing with toys - just like a little foal! Steam ducked under the window seal, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. That had been surprising. Nothing she hadn't seen before, thinking back to a certain unicorn and fellow DJ who was the exact same way... The green pegasus snuck behind the corner of the house, just in case Mini decided to look out the window. So Colly is into this stuff, huh? That's'' what she's been hiding?'' Heh, that's adorable. The mare tried to keep from chuckling as she immediately imagined Colgate as she was currently dressed, lecturing her on her teeth through a pacifier in a series of "mphes" and "phfsts." The mare went back around and peeked again. But this time, something was wrong. Colgate was sitting on the floor... crying. Steam ducked back beside the window, listening. "Oh, no... I've done it again! Why, Colgate, why? I am such a freak! This is wrong, so very, VERY WRONG! Why can't I help it?! Oh, Celestia, if anypony ever finds out, I'll be... I'll be... RUINED!" The unicorn was wailing her sentences in between incoherent sounds. Steam sat there with a look of shock on her face, a lot, and she meant a lot of different questions answered. That's why she's been hiding it... Because she's afraid of herself. THAT'S why she hasn't wanted my help? She thinks that everypony would think the same way of her as she does herself - a freak? the thoughts went in and out of the mare's head as she contemplated her friends predicament. She peeked back through, finding Colgate laying head down on her bed, whining profusely into the pillow. The sympathy built up until she could take it no more. She had to help her friend, and she would be damned ''if she was taking no for an answer. She snuck to the front door. Going through the window was a no-go; she couldn't risk scaring the poor mare. She made the attempt to open it, only to find that it was locked. She went around back in an almost loud gallop. Also locked. ''Celestia dammit Mini. When will you learn I'm the only pony who will break into your house? Chapter Two About an hour had passed. Steam was now worried. She had hurried back to her home, cursing herself for not bobby pinning her hair, to, well, get some bobby pins. And now, she was back. It was quiet. Too quiet. The pegasus felt a lot of concern rising up in her. She quickly got the two bobby pins she brought out and set to work, picking the lock on the door of her friend's house. The door slid open as she put the bobby pins back in the feathers of her wings. She stepped into the small cottage, and took a look around. On the table of the barely furnished home was a small piece of paper. The mare trotted toward it, curious. The first words she saw on it were "Eviction Notice." Suddenly, she felt rage compounding with her concern. Just because of her little secret, her friend had not only been denying her help, but denying it when she needed it the most. Steam had made plenty ''of bits. She had done music, writing, painting, a whole number of things and had the money to spare. And now, because Mini had decided this ''frankly small secret was more important than getting help to keep her home, she was about to be homeless. Well, not if Steam Phoenix could help it. She picked up the paper and began to trot towards the bedroom, mixed between an anger and concern, and fearing the worst. The door to the bedroom opened fairly easily. Steam only opened it a slight bit, looking in. She phewed and revised her largely irrational decision that her friend had committed suicide, cursing herself (again) for jumping to conclusions. Colgate was sitting on the bed, shivering and whining softly through that same pacifier. She didn't see Steam... or rather, she did, but just simply glanced for a moment before trembling even harder. She was still wearing the diaper, clutching that same doll that she'd been playing with earlier. Her eyes were red rimmed and wet, and her cheek fur was soaked with tears. Steam let her anger melt back into sympathy. The unicorn was far from a state of mind to deal with it. She was far from a state of mind to deal with anything, let alone her pegasus friend's anger over her refusal of help. Colgate was out of it. Steam decided to try to make her presence known. She trotted into the room quietly. "Mini. Are you there?" She came up to the mare on the bed, who continued only to tremble even harder. "I'm not going to be mean to you. I just wanna talk about some things." The unicorn didn't respond with anything but a slight glance in her friend's direction. "Okay. This is kinda... awkward, I guess." Honestly, the pegasus had little to no idea of what she was goinng to do at this point. The mare decided to put a hoof on her friend, shaking her slightly. "Mini, snap out of it. Talk to me, come on." Colgate pulled away and rolled to the other side, a foalish whimper of complaint coming out of her mouth. Steam sat down beside the bed. Five minutes passed, though it felt much longer. Steam was wanting desperately to help her friend. Meanwhile, Colgate simply trembled away. Steam almost thought she was about to unravel herself and fall into pieces. Well, further pieces. The green pony looked around, noticing the open drawer right beside her. She came up with an idea. She wasn't much of a mother figure, but if it helped her friend, she'd do it. She pulled a foal bottle from the drawer and exited the room, heading straight for the kitchen. Immediately, she looked up in the top cabinet. Colgate was an organized pony - never did she have a labeled container facing backwards. They all faced the cabinet door almost perfectly... Except one. The mare got the container of formula mix down. Quickly, she set up the bottle and put it in the microwave. She knew what she was doing; she foalsat before (despite not being much of a mother figure) and she would do it again - only with a bigger foal. She entered the room again. Colgate was continuing to tremble away. "Colly," she cooed softly, heading towards the bed of the mentally broken mare. "Do you want a bottle? Are you hun-gry?" A slight twitch of response came from the mare. She stopped trembling so hard. The pegasus hopped onto the bed and pulled Colgate towards her, resulting in a number of fearful whimpers. With Colgate's head safely in her lap, she pulled out the pacifier. The other mare whimpered in complaint, attempting to get it back. A blue aura surrounded the pacifier as she started to use magic in an attempt to take it back. "No-no. Bottle first, then binky." Steam put the bottle in the unicorn's mouth just before the paci was pulled from her hooves. Mini relaxed, her tremble going further down. It was back to only being a slight shiver. "Heeere we go. Steamy's got ya. Shhhh. You're okay, you're alright. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Yeees. There we go..." The pegasus felt it was safe enough to pull Colgate up a little more. The mare met little challenge from the overgrown foal as she was placed in her lap, where Steam began to rock her back and forth in a gentle sway. Mini finally stopped trembling. A faint hiss could be heard. Steam perked up her ears, and then took notice. Colgate was in so much of a shock that she didn't even notice the pristine white of the diaper become a slight yellow. Steam let out a playful gasp. "Uh-oh! Looks like somepony needs their diaper changed!" The unicorn responded in a foalish sound of complaint. "No? It's okay, it can wait." She continued to rock the filly back and forth, letting her suck on the nipple of the bottle. When it was empty, Steam pulled it back. Mini attempted to get it back into her mouth, whining all the while. Steam put the pacifier back in her mouth, and the mare calmed down. "Here you go, here's your binky. Yeah, there we go, there we go!" The pegasus cooed softly. She waited a few minutes before asking. "Why are you like, well, this? Not the diapers, I mean... why are you so upset?" The unicorn looked away and whimpered softly around the pacifier. "You don't wanna talk about it? That's okay. I can wait. I can wait as long as you need. But first, let's get you out of that soggy thing." Colgate whimpered in complaint, but Steam had already made up her mind. The filly was in no condition to argue. Steam pulled out another diaper, the wipes, and the foal powder. She pulled off the soggy diaper and threw it in the nearby bin. Colgate whined, almost as though she was trying to say she could do it herself. Steam promptly ignored this, and pulled out the wipes, wiping the mare's nether regions and dampened fur. A pout had come across Mini's face. Steam poured the foal powder on her and spread it around, then unfolded the diaper. "Legs up. I see that pout. I know you're feelin' better. Yes you are, yes you are!" Steam cooed, pulling up Mini's legs and placing the clean diaper under her rump, pulling her tail through the hole. She taped it shut gently as a slight blush spread across Colgate's face. "You are just so cute! Yes you are, yes you are! You're sooo cuuuute with your little binky and your mane, yeeessss. You're just the most adorable little foal I've ever seen! Yes you are!" That blush was growing wider. Steam could tell she was enjoying every minute of it. "Still not gonna talk? Okay, I can play that game." A big sheepish grin appeared on the pegasus's face and she suddenly leaned down, blowing raspberries into Colgate's belly. The unicorn was forced to smile, and then suddenly laugh before she started kicking. "Otey, otey! Stahph!" The unicorn mouthed out through the pacifier. Steam stood up with a huge grin on her face. The unicorn kept giggling as though someone had just tickled her to death. "What's so funny now? I stopped!" The pegasus's smile grew even wider. The unicorn finally stopped laughing, finally regaining composure that had been pushed to not one, but two extremes that night. She pulled out the pacifier, breathing deeply. "Steam... Why... What... How...?" "No, no, no. First, you answer my questions. Then I'll answer yours." "Wha- This is my hou-" "You mean the house you're about to lose because you always worried about your little secret over your rent? The house that you have less than a week to move out of?" The pegasus shot back. "How did you know?" "I found your eviction notice. You know I have plenty of bits - why didn't you ask for help?! Why didn't you accept my help?!" The unicorn frowned and looked to floor. She started tearing up again. "Be- Beca- Because I didn't... wanna wor- worry you. It... It wasn't just a- about the diapers..." The pegasus sighed. "Colly, that's what I'm here for. And now, there's no way to keep your house. You have to be out of here in a week! It wouldn't have worried me because I would've taken care of it!" She pushed the other mare's chin up. "Look at me. You need this help. I'm not taking no for an answer. I have two spare rooms that you can use and dammit, you're going to use them!" Colgate began to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Steam sighed and hugged her tightly, resulting in a slight look of confusion mixed with the mare's shame and disheartenment. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. But I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. You're moving in with me, free of charge! You can even have all your stuff over there!" Steam rubbed Mini's back consolingly. "You... you don't care that I'm a freak?" Colgate pulled away from the other mare, looking surprised. "Whoa, freak? Simmer down, Sally, you ain't no freak." "Bu- But I am! Look at me! I'm wearing a diaper and have a bunch of toys and act like a fo-" The mare was interrupted by a pacifier shoved into her mouth. She glared at Steam, who only rolled her eyes as she put her hoof back down. "Look. Just because you like something a little quirky doesn't mean you're a freak. Everypony has a kink. Yours just happens to be a little kinkier." "But..." "No buts." "No... How... did you know?" "That you were a forever foal? Well, I kinda... walked by your window..." Colgate shot Steam a glare. The unicorn filly hated Steam sometimes. But, it helped her in the end. "I'll tell you what, Mini," Steam started up again. "I'll stay with you here for tonight. But tomorrow we're getting you packed up and over there, okay?" Mini nodded. A sudden thought shot through her head. Wait... NO... I can't ask her that! She... she only did that to help me! She probably doesn't want to be involved in it any further than that! Steam's already done too much for me. I can't... Well, can I? "Mini. Are you okay?" A hoof waved in front of Colgate's face. "Oh... yeah... I'm sorry. Hey... Steam?" "Yeah?" "Will you... If I live with you... Will..." the mare struggled to get her words out. "Will I what, Colly? You're gonna have to get it out for me to answer." "Will... willyoubemymommy?!" The unicorn spoke too fast for Steam to understand. "Say that again?" the mare grinned. She may not have understood completely, but she knew what Colly was trying to say. "Will you be... my mommy?" The pegasus's grin grew a mile wide. "Well, of course! It makes you happy, right?! You know more than well I'd do it." Colgate's mouth hung open. Suddenly, she jumped on Steam in what was probably the tightest hug she'd ever given anypony. "Thank you thank you thank you!" "Uh... Co- Colgate... Can't... breathe..." Colgate laxed her grip as Steam breathed in. "Sorry..." the mare blushed, shuffling her hoof. "Hehehe, no problem. So, how about we get my new little foal somethin' to eat, huh? What do you think of that?" the pegasus talked cutely, starting already. Colgate nodded excitedly, and Steam left the room for the kitchen. The unicorn waddled behind, happier than ever. Chapter Three Steam continued to cook as Colgate sat at the table. "Hungwy!" The unicorn whined out foalishy. "Hungwy, hungwy!" "Hold on, baby! It's coming, it's coming!" the pegasus cooed back. Colgate grinned. This was going to be so much fun. Glee was welling up inside of her - not only was she accepted by her friend, Steam was willing to be her mommy! She felt something get tied around her neck, interrupting her thoughts. She looked down, finding a pink bib now attached to her neck emblazoned with "Mommy's Little Eater!" in blue lettering. "Can't feed you without this, you'd get all messy! And it's so adorable too, yes it is, yes it is!" Steam cooed, nuzzling the filly playfully. Colgate giggled. "And here's the din-din! Pancakes and syrup, how's that for a dinner?" A pout went across the unicorn's face. "Bu- bu- mai teef..." "It's okay, baby. It's just one meal, okay? One sugary meal isn't gonna hurt, now is it? You just let mommy worry about your teethies, okay?" "Otay." Steam smiled, cutting up the pancakes. Colgate had a suspicion that she deliberately chose it because it would be messy. But she was still excited; she was wearing what was possibly the biggest smile she had ever had. Using the fork, Steam picked up a piece of pancake dripping with syrup. Colgate would usually give a stern lecture on cleanliness, but foals didn't give stern lectures or care about cleanliness, now did they? "Open wide for the Wonderbolt!" the pegasus cooed again. Colgate loved it. She opened her mouth as the pancake went in, chewing and swallowing. Steam smiled. "Goooood giiiirl. Yes, that's a good girl!" The cooing and feeding went on. Colgate was a mess, maple syrup plastered all over her face. She licked her face and grinned. "Gah, look at you! You're such a mess. Who's my messy little filly? Who's my messy little filly?! Who is she, huh, who is she?!" "Me, Mommy! I am, I am!" Steam stretched her hoof over, grabbing the bib and wiping Colgate's face with it. The unicorn scrunched her face with glee. "Alright. Let's get you a bath and get you really cleaned up! How's that sound?" Colgate shook her head and whimpered. "Huh-uh." "What's wrong, sweetheart? You don't wanna bath?" "Huh-uh. No wight now." She shook her head again. "That's okay, we can wait. You wanna go play with your toys? Hmm?" "Otay!" The unicorn mare nodded and jumped excitedly from the table. She hugged her mommy gleefully, who nuzzled her in return. "Okay. But let's bring them out here. No need to keep them in your room anymore, okay?" "Otay." "Alright. You just wait out on the couch. I'll bring them to you, okay?" Colgate nodded, the same smile plastered across her face. In little time, Steam brought out the toys, wrapped up in the quilt. She put them down, and spread the quilt out across the floor, spreading the toys around. She then sat back onto the couch and patted Colgate's diapered rump. "Okie-dokey. You can play now." Almost instantly, Colgate sprung off the couch and pounced onto Mr. Whiskers again, shaking him about playfully. "Mommy, look! Imma monsta, rawr!" Steam couldn't hold back a giggle. "Are you really? I don't believe a word of it!" Colgate scrunched her nose up. "Uh huh! I is!" "Okay. But I betcha I'm a bigger monster!" "Nu-uh!" "Oh really?" Steam pounced on the filly and began to tickle her relentlessly. The unicorn burst out laughing, squirming and struggling about. In almost an instant, Steam began to blow raspberries into her belly again, causing Mini to laugh even harder. "Otay, stahp! I gib, mommy, igib!" "Works every time." A blush spread across the unicorn's face as she kept laughing. Steam got back up onto the couch. Colgate continued to giggle away. "Okay, you can go play now." The mare was struggling to hold back a smirk. Colgate did her usual play with the blocks and the toys, much to the amusement of the green pegasus. It was almost - no, it was impossible for her not to think about how adorable and cute the blue unicorn in front of her was. Pouncing around, playing with blocks and dolls; such mushy-gushy cuteness made her giddy inside. Colgate's disheveled mane, pacifier, and big diapered plot added up to one adorable filly. Mini stood up and faced Steam with a playful glee in her eye. She bent down on her forelegs. "Whatchya doin', sweet-" "Rawr!" Colgate pounced on the pegasus, digging her head into Steam's chest and hugging her. Steam was surprised for a moment before letting out a "d'awww". The unicorn looked up at the other mare. Her Steamy; her mommy. And that made her Steam's filly. "I wub you, mommy." She snuggled the pegasus affectionately. A smile came across Steam's face. "I love you too, baby." The two cuddled for a good amount of the evening. Colgate yawned, worn out from the day's events. Steam put a hoof on the diaper, feeling it squish. A foal wasn't just going to tell ''her mommy she was wet, was she? "Somepony's tiiiireeed," the pegasus cooed. "Okie-dokey, baby. Let's you get changed and in bed." Colgate whimpered. "Bu-" "No buts. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow, and a little filly needs her rest." "Otay." The pout on her face was obvious. The unicorn waddled behind the other mare as she guided Colgate to her bedroom, taking the quilt with her. Laying her down on the quilt, Steam untaped the diaper, pulling out the wipes and wiping her yet again. She spread a good amount of foal powder on the unicorn's nethers and flanks, before unfolding another diaper. "Legs up!" she commanded. Colgate did her best to lift up her rump, just enough that Steam was able to get the diaper under her and get her tail through the hole in the back. She lowered herself down and a reassuring smile told the shy mare that she had done it right. "Goood girl." Steam tickled at the mare's belly with her hoof. Colly giggled, kicking softly but tiredly. She almost got up, but Steam stopped her quietly. "No-no. One more thing." The unicorn's face twisted into confusion, that is until Steam brought out a pair of hoofie pajamas decorated with hearts and teddy bears from the closet in her room. The main color of the pajamas were blue; just like her coat. "I always wondered why you had these. I can't ''wait to see how cute you are in them." Colgate's eyes lit up with excitement almost instantly. Steam sat her up, pulling her forelegs into the pajama sleeves, then putting the back legs into the bottom sleeves, leaving her rump square on the bottom of the pajamas. She buttoned them up, and finally let the unicorn stand up Steam guided her to the bed, cooing at her softly. Once she was on the bed, the other mare tucked her in gently. Just as she was about to leave the room, Colly spoke up again. "Mommy?" "Yes, sweetie?" "Can I hab a baba?" The overgrown foal pleaded softly. "Okay, honey. I'll get you one. I'll be right back, okay?" "Otay." Steam went to the kitchen, getting one of the clean foal bottles. She opened up the formula and poured in some warm water from the sink, mixing up a couple of spoons of the white powder in with it. She microwaved the bottle for a few seconds, and headed back into the room. "Do you wanna hold it or do you want me t-?" She smiled. Colgate's mouth was open almost expectantly, waiting for the bottle. Her hooves weren't out, so she was clearly wanting the pegasus to do it. The green mare walked up to the bed and sidled onto it, and Colgate gleefully crawled into her lap. Steam put the nipple of the bottle in her mouth, letting her suck out the warm liquid. Colgate gently put her hooves on each side of the bottle, almost as though she was going to hold it herself. Steam kept hold of it anyways. Breaking the silence, Steam began to sing a small lullaby. "Hush now, quiet now" filled the room softly, and in no time at all the bottle was empty and the unicorn was asleep, sucking gently on her hoof. The pegasus smiled softly, and gently pulled it out of her mouth, replacing it with a pacifier and tucking her back in. Now she needed to start packing away some of the baby stuff. Colgate had been a wreck today; and Steam had the feeling that if anypony else found out, they would be much less accepting of it and put her right back in that position, and mover ponies were ones to gossip about the odd things they packed up and moved. She left the quilt out, but boxed up the toys and other foalish items. She placed the box beside Colly's bed, and gave the mare a peck on the mane. "Good night, my little filly." Chapter Four Colgate woke up, looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 12:30 AM - still night. She laid her head back down on the pillow blearily. Feeling the pressure in her lower body overwhelm her, she relaxed and released her bladder as she had done so many times before. Now she was soaked. She couldn't sleep. Worries and guilt started to crash down on her again. She sat up a bit, a dozen thoughts going through her head. What if I did something wrong? What if mommy didn't like it? What if what if what if... ''the thoughts continued in a series of disconcerting what-ifs as her eyes started to well up again. She knew she only had a moment to catch herself before the thoughts of "freak" and "wrong" started buzzing through her head. ''No, no, she loves me! She accepts me! She's my mommy now! the mare was starting to whimper quietly. Suddenly looking to her side, she took note of the box. Her drawer was empty, the floor was clean. She... she already packed my foal stuff? That means she didn't want anypony to find out about my habit... She did that for me? the mare got up from the bed, her diaper squishing under her pajamas. She didn't have to be a big filly until tomorrow. She just hoped Steam would understand what she was doing. She trotted out into the den. Steam was sleeping on the couch, her back resting against the back cushion. Fear was rising up in her as she approached the pegasus. Fear... while doing something she hoped would reassure and comfort her. She couldn't wake her and ask... or would she? She decided against waking the mare, and hopped onto the couch, pushing her head under Steam's foreleg. She snuggled up to the mare's chest, and closed her eyes, listening to the heartbeat emanating from it. Fear was overcome by simple exhaustion as she began to close her eyes again. Steam opened an eye, looking down at what was just shifting around her. A smile came across her face and she let out a quiet "d'aww," before hugging the foalish mare closer to her. A slight whimper came from the mare. "Shhh... it's okay. Go back to sleep. Mommy's got you," the pegasus whispered. The unicorn quieted, sucking on the pacifier. Steam felt as though it would be necessary to think for a moment. Though her thoughts were consumed by exhaustion, she began to think that Colgate's worries weren't going to go away from her alone. She needed somepony who was just like her, not just a mommy. Colgate needed a playmate. ---- "VINYL. WILL YOU TURN THE MUSIC OFF FOR FIVE SECONDS?! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" Octavia yelled into the unicorn's room. "WHO IS IT?" The unicorn yelled over the blaring bass. "IT'S STEAM! SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT A PLAYDATE... OR COLGATE, I DON'T KNOW! JUST ANSWER IT!" Instantly Vinyl shut the music off. "It's Steam?! Gimme it!" the white mare ordered excitedly. Steam was an old pal of hers, one that knew a secret she shared with few other ponies. And she was a good one. "Not until you ask properly." "Ugh... May I have it, please?" Octavia handed the phone to Vinyl. "Prissy." She muttered under her breath. "Hello? Oh, heya Steam! Long time no see! Whatchya need?" The unicorn listened to the mare on the other end. It wasn't about Colgate or playdates... It was Colgate and ''playdates! "Oh. I see. That's kinda shockin', really, I mean, you know, bein' Colgate and all. Well, yeah, I see what you're saying. Uh, I'll get back to you on it. Bye!" The mare had a gleeful smile plastered all over her face. She was finally going to meet that number one fan she heard so much about! "Octavia! Can you come help me pack?! Please?!" ---- Steam hung up the phone. She knew this couldn't go wrong. It was ''Vinyl. Colgate wasn't as prissy as other mares when it came to music - she was practically her number one fan! And the best part was: Vinyl was also a forever foal. They had scheduled it for tomorrow. Naturally, for good measure, she'd already talked it over to Colgate. The mare was surprised to learn that there was somepony like her (much to Steam's dismay due to her calling herself a freak) and agreed almost immediately. Steam didn't tell her who it was, deciding to keep it a surprise to see her reaction, much to the annoyance of the unicorn. It had been about three days since they had gotten packed and moved over. Colgate was really warming up to the new sights and sounds. She mainly stayed at the house, rarely going out unless Steam felt like being social, enjoying being a foal. As for Steam, the difficulty of being a mother - much less to an adult foal - had seemingly breezed past the pegasus's head. She was doing wonderfully in keeping her little filly happy. Although, Colgate still worried about herself, and that alone was a tough habit to break. Steam yawned, looking up at the playmat. The resulting explosion of cute thoughts was almost overwhelming - Colly had fallen asleep right in the middle of all her toys. She checked the time. It was only 4 in the afternoon! She chuckled to herself and let the filly sleep there, putting a pacifier into her mouth and kissing her on top of the head. Not four days ago the two were eating sandwiches. And now I'm changing her diapers. She grinned. Taking the time for herself, she decided to dig up some ideas. She scrummaged through the room that Colgate had picked, looking for anything that might give her some clue of where she got her stuff - because frankly, Colgate needed more stuff. She looked under the mare's bed, locating the packaging that the diapers came in. "Ponyville Forever Foals: Supplies and Toys for every Adult Foal's needs," she read from the top of the plastic package. "Heh, looks like I know where we're going." She thought for a moment. Telling Vinyl to come only to drag her back to Ponyville would be kind of rude. Maybe we should go the day after tomorrow and just hitch a ride back with her. Yeah. That was a plan. She vacated the room, heading back to the den. Colgate had woken up, but she didn't look too good. The unicorn was holding her stomach, whimpering and wincing, almost as though she was desperately holding something in. The pegasus ran towards her, quickly putting her forelegs around the oversized blue foal's shoulders. "Mini, what's wrong, sweetie? Does your tummy hurt?" "No... mommy, I tink, I need to go poopy." The pegasus was a bit surprised. "Well, it's okay, honey, just let it out." "I dun wanna... I'ww be aww nasty..." Colgate started to have tears run down her face. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll clean you up. I promise. That's what mommy is here for, okay? It'll be okay, baby." Colly conceded, and began to push and strain. The back of the diaper bulged as she felt the mess plummet into it, and she felt utterly gross. She bit her lip, only to concede again and began bawling. "It's okay, it's alright. Just lay down, I'll get you taken care of. Shhh." Steam cooed, quickly retrieving the changing supplies. She was back in little time to comfort the crying filly. Quickly, but carefully, she undid the tapes on the front of the diaper, pulling it back. She put a hoof to her muzzle. "Ugh. Stinky." Colgate felt even more gross, but a reassuring smile from the pegasus helped the feeling recede. Steam used the front of the diaper, wiping down the bottom of the pony's rump with it before pulling out a number of wipes to finish the job. The dirty diaper was disposed of quickly in a plastic bag. Steam powdered the unicorn and put the new diaper on. Colgate stopped crying so hard, receding into soft hics and whimpers. The pegasus sat her back up and hugged her tight, running a hoof through her toothpaste colored mane. "There, there. You're all clean now. Do you feel better?" "Uh-huh..." "Next time, just tell mommy when you have to go that badly, okay? I'll be right there, I promise." "O- otay..." Steam phewed. "Alright, you can play now. Go on, I'll be watching." She hopped onto the den's couch. Ironically, Colgate chose instead to go back to sleep on the mat after only five minutes of playing. Steam chuckled. Filly logic; it was amusing to her. Colly must have been exhausted from the move, or something. She didn't know. She picked up a Daring Do novel and the remainder of the evening passed without a hitch. ---- "Bwushies?" "Yes, brushies. We gotta get your teethies clean for Vi- I mean, your playmate today." Colgate's face was lit up with excitement. Happy she was getting to meet someone like her, she was even more excited that she was going to get to play with them! "And you're gonna 'wub' her, too." Steam teased and hinted. The unicorn's face scrunched up in confusion as a toothbrush entered her mouth. Her face scrunched again from the taste - the pegasus had used a little too much toothpaste. A couple minutes later, the toothbrush was pulled out. Colgate spit out the toothpaste into the sink as Steam got a little mouthwash. "Ya ready?" In response, the unicorn nodded. Steam poured it into her mouth. She swished it around, and a small amount of the nasty liquid went down her throat. She coughed it back into the sink. Steam giggled. "Well, you're not supposed to swallow it, silly filly. Are you okay?" "Yesh, mommy." "Alright, let's get you in the bath." Steam filled the bath tub with warm water and bubbles, helping the unicorn in (after removing the diaper, of course). The blue filly played with the bubbles ecstatically, blowing them around and splashing the water. Steam giggled as she gently scrubbed her down. She filled a small cup with water. "Okay, Colly. Eyes shut." Colgate obeyed as Steam poured the water on her mane and shampooed her mane and tail, scrubbing them relentlessly to get rid of any hidden dirt. She then rinsed out the filly's hair. Colgate pulled her mane out of her eyes as Steam pulled the plug. "Alright, time to get out." "Bu-" "No buts. We gotta get you dressed and dry for your playmate, remember?"